Broken Heart
by Deana
Summary: The O'Connell's are urgently summoned to the Medjai camp, where they receive horrible news about Ardeth Bay.....
1. Bad News from the Med-jai

**Broken Heart**

**A Mummy story**

**By Deana Lisi**

**Special thanks to Karri for a jump-start she gave me when I got stuck, lol!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ardeth or the O'Connell's, but I do own everyone else.**

_*knock knock knock*_

"Just a minute!" Evelyn O'Connell ran through the living room to answer the door. Opening it, she found a man standing on the steps, holding an envelope. 

"Mrs. O'Connell?" the man said.

"Yes," she answered, smoothing back an errant strand of hair. "May I help you?"

The man handed her what appeared to be a letter. "I was sent here by the Med-jai, to give you this and take you back with me."

Evy frowned, wondering why, as she took the letter. 

"What's going on, honey?" she heard, but didn't respond as her husband walked over.

"No!" she suddenly cried.

"Whoa!" said Rick, grabbing his wife when her legs gave way. "Evy! What is it? What—" he stopped when she abruptly started to cry.

The man shifted his weight from one leg to the other, impatient, but compassionate. "Read the letter, sir," he said. "But hurry, Safti said you must come _now_." 

Rick managed to grab the letter out of her hand, and started to read it, not knowing what in the world it contained. 

The man watched as Rick grew pale, and closed his eyes. "Oh no…" he whispered, shaking his head. Having a better grip on his emotions then Evy, he pulled her to the couch, and sat her down, waving the man into the house. "Do you know anything about this?" he asked him.

The man shook his head. 

Rick grabbed his wife by the arms. "Evy, we need to grab what we need and go with him. Calm down, _please_!"

Evy sniffed, trying to compose herself. Not able to speak, she simply nodded, and stood, shakily. 

Quickly the two of them filled a suitcase each, and followed the man at a run out the door, where they jumped into his car.

"Who are you? How do you know the Med-jai?" Rick asked the man. 

"My name is Amin, my parents met them when I was a child. I try to be there for them when they need someone on the outside."

"Ah," he answered, not bothering to ask questions.

Rick and Evy spoke little through the ride, their minds reeling at the contents of the letter. When they pulled up to the Med-jai camp, Safti was waiting for them.

Evy and Rick jumped from the car. "Where is he?" Rick asked, not breaking his run.

Safti turned, wordlessly, and they followed him to a tent. Before they entered, Safti stopped, and held out his hand, preventing them from barging in. "Quietly, please," he said, voice heavy with grief.

Evy had to hold her breath to stop the sobs, at the sound of Safti's voice. Quietly they entered the tent, and Evy and Rick knelt beside the unconscious Ardeth. 

"What happened?" Rick asked, not seeing any obvious wounds.

Safti sighed. "Things have not been good lately. We had a few deaths, including a man who Ardeth has seen as a father for many years. Two days later our camp was raided, and many more killed. We do not know who the raiders were; their attire and fighting style are unknown to us."

"Where was he hurt?" Evy asked, tearfully holding Ardeth's limp hand.

"He was not, aside from some minor cuts," Safti told her. "Ardeth worked day and night to find those responsible, without success. Finally, he collapsed, last night."

Evy frowned. "You said in your letter that he's dying! It only sounds like exhaustion to me."

Safti shook his head, sadly. "Feel his pulse."

Evy obeyed, and her eyes grew wide at what she felt. Shaking her head, she laid her head on Ardeth's chest, her cries renewed.

Rick reached a shaking hand over to Ardeth's other wrist, his wife's reaction scaring him. He felt Ardeth's pulse, to find his heartbeat quite irregular. "How can it be his heart?!" he said, nearly dropping Ardeth's arm, in shock. "He's too young!"

"He may be young, but his burden is heavy," they heard. Turning, Rick saw Ardeth's grandmother, Shatira, standing behind him, looking the saddest he'd ever seen her. 

Safti reached over and took the old woman's hand, holding it, compassionately. 

Shatira shook her head. "All that my grandson has gone through over these years, trying to be a good leader to his people and keep everyone alive," her voice sounded choked up. "Even when it meant sacrificing his own life. He always survived, yes, but the situations weighed so heavily upon him." She sniffed. "Especially Ahm Shere. So many warriors killed…" she sniffed. "He never completely got over that…"

No one spoke, as they sat there fighting tears. Safti was the first to break the silence.

"Evy?" he waited until she raised her head, to look at him. "Could you go check on my wife?" He sighed. "I have confined her to our tent during the heat of the day, not wanting her to overtax herself."

"Oh dear! Of course. How has she taken this?" Evy asked.

Safti shook his head. "That is the problem, I have not told her! I know that she will be leaving the tent soon, since the sun has set, and she will soon find out. I do not want the shock of this to make her lose our child."

Evy couldn't stop the tear that fell at those words. "How far along is she now?"

"Far," said Safti. "The healers said less then a month left." He sighed. "If it is born sooner, I fear that it will not survive."

"Oh Safti," she said, feeling bad for the distraught Med-jai. "I have heard of babies born a month early that have lived. Do you want me to tell Suhaylah for you?" she asked.

"I am sorry to ask this of you, but it may perhaps be easier, coming from a woman friend," Safti said, sounding relieved. 

Evy realized that Safti probably couldn't handle Suhaylah's reaction. He and Ardeth had been inseparable, the best of friends since they were babies. The grief and utter life ruination of this situation was too much for him.

Evy stood. "Of course I'll tell her, Safti."

Safti looked very relieved. "Alfi shukr, Evy."

She tried to smile at him. "Afwan." She stood, and took another look at Ardeth before leaving the tent. 

Evy looked around in shock. She and Rick had been so focused on reaching Ardeth that they hadn't noticed the condition of the Med-jai camp, after the raiders had hit it. With a sigh, she started to walk. Safti and Suhaylah's tent wasn't far, and she found it quickly. "Suhaylah?" she called.

"Come in."

Evy opened the flap to see Suhaylah standing as if ready to leave the tent. 

"Evy!" she said, surprised.

Evy forced a smile, and hugged her friend in greeting.

Suhaylah laughed when her stomach got in the way. "I am so happy you are here! How long will you be staying?" she asked. "Perhaps you will be here to see our new child?"

Evy thought back to Safti's words, with a shudder. "Perhaps," she said, putting a hand on her friend's stomach. Almost immediately the baby kicked.

Suhaylah laughed. "She is a strong one," she remarked.

Evy nodded. "Yes," she agreed, comforted by the thought. "She? How do you know it's a girl?"

Suhaylah shrugged. "I am hoping for a daughter. Not that I would not like another son," she added. "Na'im is a very good boy."

Evy nodded. Na'im was almost a year and a half old, and already a super achiever. "Where is he?" she asked.

"With Adranji," Suhaylah answered. "My brother simply adores him."

Evy smiled. 

"The sun has set?" Suhaylah asked.

Evy nodded. 

"Ah! Now I am allowed to leave the tent, according to Safti," she said, with a laugh.

"Wait," Evy said, grabbing her arm.

Suhaylah looked at her, questioningly.

Evy sighed. "There's something you need to know."

Suhaylah frowned. "What is it?"

Evy paused, not sure how to tell her.

"Evy!" said Suhaylah, getting nervous. "Tell me! Is something wrong with Safti? Is that why I have not seen him all day?"

Evy quickly shook her head. "No! It's not Safti…it's Ardeth."

Suhaylah gasped. "What's happened?"  
  


Evy shrugged. "Apparently he's been trying very hard to locate the people responsible for the attack on your camp, and last night, he collapsed."

Suhaylah shook her head, with a sigh. "He never listens to reason. We tell him to eat, to sleep, but no; he carries on and overdoes it…" she stopped when Evy shook her head.

"Suhaylah, they think it's his heart."

"His heart?!" she practically shrieked.

"He's unconscious," said Evy, not realizing that she was crying again. "They think he's—he's…dying."

Suhaylah turned pale before Evy's eyes. "No!" she cried. 

Evy took her arms, about to tell her not to get upset, but she knew that would sound ridiculous. 

"No!" Suhaylah cried, again. "Not Ardeth!" 

Evy grabbed her in a hug, and they both sobbed on each other's shoulder. Suddenly Safti's nightmare came true, and Suhaylah gasped when a contraction seized her.

Evy felt it too. "Oh, no!" she cried, holding Suhaylah up until it ebbed, and then helping her to sit on the pile of cushions nearby.

Suhaylah sat, rubbing her stomach. "It's too soon!" she said, still crying.

"Try to be calm," Evy said. "I'll go get Safti!" She ran out of the tent. "Healer!" she yelled, waiting until they came, and then ran for Ardeth's tent.

Everyone looked up when Evy burst in. 

"Safti!" she cried.

Safti seemed to know what she was about to say, and jumped up, stumbling in his haste to leave the tent.

"What?!" Rick asked, still sitting next to the unconscious Ardeth. "She didn't…"

Evy nodded, her eye makeup running from her tears.

"Oh, Evy." Rick grabbed her in a hug, and together they sat, gently rocking.


	2. New Member of Safti's Family! :)

Rick sighed, as he sat beside Ardeth, having not moved from the spot since they'd arrived. Evy and Safti had come and gone all night; back and forth between Ardeth and Suhaylah. Rick was a nervous wreck, staring at his apparently dying best friend, and hearing Suhaylah's suffering; as Safti's tent was very close by. 

Shatira had also come and gone, and had stayed with Suhaylah this time. Rick was relieved; hoping it meant that the baby would soon be born. 

A minute later, everything was quiet. Rick strained his ears, praying to hear a baby's cry, but heard nothing. He dropped his face into his right hand, his left still resting on Ardeth's arm. He was so distressed at his friends' apparent loss of their child, that he didn't hear the tent flap open a minute later as Evy came in. 

"Rick."

Rick looked up, to see his wife with an armful of cloth. A gurgling sound emitted from it, and Rick gasped, in shocked relief.

Evy came closer, and knelt to show him the baby. She knew he'd been able to hear everything, and would be beside himself worrying. 

"This is Adeena," she said. A slight smile touched her lips. "It means 'soft.' She's perfectly healthy," she told Rick, a tear of relief sliding down her cheek.

Rick wiped it away, and touched the baby's face, with a smile at her name, as the Safti family continued the 'soft' tradition that he had accidentally started. 

Evy was so busy watching the baby, that she didn't notice at first that the weight sitting on her knee wasn't one of Rick's hands. With a gasp, she looked towards Ardeth, to see his eyes open.

"Ardeth!" she cried. 

Ardeth smiled slightly, and tried to raise his hand higher, but didn't have the strength. 

Seeing the extent of Ardeth's weakness, Evy had to force herself to hold back her tears, not wanting to distress him. Her throat hurt fiercely with the attempt, as she felt Ardeth's pulse, to find it unchanged. 

"Rick, give him some water," she managed to get out. 

Ardeth tried to raise his arm again, and Evy figured out why.

"Oh! Ardeth, yes, this is Suhaylah's baby." 

Ardeth smiled again, and Evy picked up his hand and laid it on the baby, holding her closer to him.

"Adeena?" Ardeth whispered, as he gently stroked the baby's cheek with his finger.

Evy nodded, with a smile. "Yes."

Suddenly Rick was there with the water, and he slid an arm under Ardeth's shoulders, to sit him up.

"Careful!" Evy said. "Don't strain his heart!"

Rick nodded, and lifted Ardeth up gently, holding the cup to his lips as he drank. 

"More?" Ardeth whispered.

Evy grabbed the pitcher, and refilled the cup. Ardeth drank three cups in all before he was satisfied, and after Rick laid him back down, he didn't reopen his eyes.

Evy felt his pulse, to find it no worse, but no better. "Oh, Ardeth," she whispered, her lip trembling. 

Suddenly Adeena started to cry, and they both realized that her family was probably waiting for Evy to return her.

"Evy!" said Rick. "Bring her back!"

"Ooh!" she said, standing and quickly leaving the tent. 

Rick shook his head, at Evy's absentmindedness. He sighed, looking at Ardeth again. 

"Ardeth?" he said, hoping his friend was still awake.

Ardeth remained motionless, his chest rising and falling gently, in either sleep, or unconsciousness. 

********************

"I'm _so_ sorry!" said Evy, entering Safti's tent again.

Everyone looked at her, and Suhaylah smiled as she handed her arms out for her daughter. 

"Ardeth woke up, for a few minutes," Evy said, handing her over.

Everyone stopped dead, their heads snapping up to look at her. 

"He did?" said Safti, running out of the tent.

"He's not, anymore!" Evy called after him. Suddenly she was struck with a horrible feeling. What if Ardeth died, without waking again? Safti would be crushed, not having gotten to speak to him one last time. Evy had to fight back tears at the thought. 

"How was he?" Shatira asked, asking Evy instead of following Safti. 

"He was too weak to lift his arm," she said, with a sigh. She wished she wasn't saying it in front of Suhaylah, not wanting to ruin the joy she felt at her daughter's birth. "Rick gave him some water. His pulse isn't better." She touched Suhaylah's arm. "He saw Adeena."

"Was he coherent enough to understand who she was?" Suhaylah asked.

Evy nodded. "He even said her name."

Suhaylah smiled slightly, resting her cheek against her daughter's. "I am glad he got to see her," she said, a silent tear escaping her eye.

"You say he was coherent?" asked Shatira. 

Evy nodded. "I told him it was Suhaylah's baby, and he said, 'Adeena?'"

Suhaylah sniffed. "I told him the name I would give her if it were a girl."

"That is a good sign," said Shatira. "I did not expect coherency."

"Do you think he'll live, then?" Evy asked, hopeful.

Shatira gave the Med-jai version of a shrug. "I can not say. His heart is not beating correctly, coherent or not. If he happened to survive with a bad heart, he could not handle his duty as Med-jai Chief and warrior."

********************

Safti ran into the tent, and over to Ardeth's side. "Evy said he woke up."

Rick nodded. "For a few minutes. He saw Adeena."

Safti smiled slightly. He carefully picked up Ardeth's wrist, and felt his pulse. After a few seconds, he put his arm back down, with a sigh. 

"Maybe he'll be all right," said Rick. "I'm sure people live everyday with heart problems."

Safti sighed. "I hope what you say is true. But Ardeth is Chief of this tribe, how would he be able to maintain that status, with a bad heart? He would be forced to hand command over to someone else." 

"You," said Rick.

Safti sighed again, with a nod. "I do not wish to command. I am Ardeth's Second, that job is hard enough."

Rick saw that he meant it as a joke, and they laughed shortly, before again growing silent. 

"I wish he would awaken again," Safti said. "I would like to speak to him one more time…" he couldn't finish his sentence. 

Rick sighed, and put a hand on Safti's shoulder. 

Suddenly the tent flap opened, and Shatira walked in. "Suhaylah is asking for you, Safti."

Safti nodded, standing and walking over to the tent flap. Before he went out, he looked back at Ardeth. 

Rick gave him a reassuring smile, feeling sorry for him. 

Safti tried to smile back, appreciating the gesture, and left the tent.

Shatira came over and knelt on the other side of Ardeth, checking his pulse. "Could you hand me the water? His skin is hot."

Rick nodded, grabbing the pitcher and handing it to her. Shatira proceeded to wet a cloth and wipe Ardeth's face.

"Why would a bad heart give someone a fever?" Rick asked.

Shatira shook her head, unsure. "I do not know. Perhaps when the heart does not beat as it should, the capability to create sweat and control the body's temperature is lost?" she guessed.

Rick frowned, at the strange concept. Before he could say anything, Safti came in, carrying Suhaylah. He brought her over to where Ardeth lay, and gently sat her down, on the cushions Evy brought in.

Suhaylah handed Adeena to her husband, and reached over to gently touch Ardeth's face. "Ardeth?" she whispered, hoping he was awake. Getting no reply, she felt his pulse, wanting to see what everyone was talking about. Her face easily displayed her worry. "What can we do?" she asked Shatira.

"'We'?" she said. "_You_ will not be doing _anything_, you have your own recovery to make. What _I_ will do is try to keep him cool and try to get water into him, so that he will not dehydrate in this heat."

Suhaylah said nothing, knowing that Shatira would not let her lift a finger for the next few days.


	3. It was a Good Idea While it Lasted!

Evy convinced Safti to hold the customary celebration for Adeena's birth the next day, hoping to give the tribe something to be happy about; a little escape from worry over their Leader. It seemed to work, to an extent; the tribe was very happy for Safti and Suhaylah. 

Ardeth had woken once during the night, but had fallen back to sleep immediately, after drinking the water they'd given him. 

Their fear over his impending death was slightly reduced, by the fact that Ardeth was still alive after the day, and not only was he waking up, but his irregular heartbeat did not worsen.

But it didn't improve, either.

"I think we should take him to a doctor in Cairo," Evy suggested.

Rick's eyebrows shot up. "That's a good idea, Evy."

"But is it safe to move him?" Safti asked.

Everyone's faces fell, not having thought of that.

"Perhaps if he improves, we may," said Shatira. "But I do not think it wise as of yet."

The rest of the day was agonizing, as they waited for Ardeth to wake up again; as he hadn't since the middle of the night. He finally did, late in the afternoon.

"Grandmother."

Shatira heard his whisper, and knelt beside him, putting a hand on the side of his face. "I am here, Ardeth."

Ardeth blinked, and looked around, at all the smiling faces. He frowned, confused.

Shatira stroked his face, gently. "What is it, Grandson?" she asked.

"What…happened?"

"You collapsed," Safti said, on Ardeth's right side, a hand on his friend's arm. "Two days ago."

Ardeth's frown deepened, but then he remembered the circumstances, and he sighed, closing his eyes.

"Do not fret yourself, Ardeth!" said Shatira, nervously. "Your heart can not handle it."

_My heart? _Ardeth focused on the beating within his chest, and his eyes opened in shock at what he felt. _So this is how it will end? After everything I've survived, death by a weakened heart? _

He heard a sniff, and looked to see Evy and Suhaylah teetering on the brink of tears; no doubt seeing his thoughts in his expression. He felt terrible at everyone's suffering, and tried to hide his fear. 

"Are you hungry, Ardeth?" Shatira asked.

Ardeth shook his head. The thought of food turned his stomach, for some reason. "Water?"

"You must eat!" Shatira told him, as she helped him drink. "You have not eaten in two days!"

"Perhaps later," he answered, hoping to appease her. 

Shatira sighed, but didn't try to force him. 

"How do you feel?" Evy asked him.

"All right," he lied. Everyone looked scared enough; he wasn't about to make it worse by telling them the truth.

Rick snorted. "Sounds like his old self to me!" he said, smiling.

Ardeth had expected Rick to give some sort of remark at his answer, and smiled back.

At seeing Ardeth smile, the group of friends felt a glimmer of hope. 

"Hush, now," said Shatira. "You need rest."

Suddenly a baby's cry joined in the conversation, and Ardeth watched as Suhaylah picked it up. Ardeth frowned for a minute, wondering how much time had passed if Suhaylah was in there, rather then recuperating in her own tent. _But Grandmother said it has been two days. _He realized that Suhaylah had been moved into his tent, to be near him. It felt good, to see how much people cared. 

"Ardeth?" said Safti, not wanting him to fall back to sleep; with the irrational thought that if he were awake and talking, he couldn't die. 

"Yes, my friend?" Ardeth whispered, without opening his eyes.

Safti sighed, wishing he'd look at him. "I do not know what to do," he admitted. 

"Do?"

"To help you," Safti answered. "I can not simply sit here and do nothing."

Ardeth forced his eyes open and studied his best friend for a moment, before answering. "What you must do is stand in my place."

Safti sighed.  Understanding clearly the unspoken meaning behind Ardeth's words, he opened his mouth to object. 

"No, my friend, do not protest. I have no heir, there is no other but you that I would choose. You must say that you will do this for me," Ardeth insisted, almost pleadingly. "Our people cannot be without a leader at a time such as this," he continued. "They must be protected.  You must find these bandits and prevent them from doing any more harm."

"Of course, Ardeth, I will take command temporarily," Safti told him, growing alarmed at Ardeth's agitation. "Do not worry." He sighed, when Ardeth closed his eyes again. He'd always known there was a possibility he would someday lead his people, but accepting the mantle now seemed like admitting there was no hope that Ardeth would recover. Safti wasn't ready to accept that possibility. 

"Ardeth?" he said again.

Ardeth opened his eyes, without answering.

"We would like to take you to a doctor in Cairo, perhaps something can be done."

Ardeth nodded, thinking it a good idea. The Med-jai didn't know much about the human heart, and he didn't want to die. "When?" he asked, wanting to go as soon as possible.

Everyone looked to Shatira. The old woman crossed her arms. "There you go, Ardeth, always trying to push yourself. I do not think it wise, yet. I honestly do not know if it is safe to move you."

"So I should continue to lie here, waiting for death?" Ardeth said.

The statement nearly made everyone's mouths drop open. They'd been thinking that Ardeth should first gather some strength back, rather then thinking that the longer they wait, the worse off Ardeth could be. 

"Help me up," Ardeth asked Safti.

Safti threw a nervous look at Shatira, who dropped to her knees, holding her hand out to Ardeth in a 'stop' gesture, not wanting him to move yet. Checking his pulse, she found it unchanged. Looking up, she motioned for Rick and Safti to come over.

"Go get the car, Evy," Rick said. 

Evy nodded, running out of the tent. 

Suhaylah watched nervously, as Safti and Rick pulled Ardeth to his feet, holding him tightly when he swayed weakly. 

Shatira kept a death grip on Ardeth's wrist, monitoring his pulse, alert for any change. "Don't move," she told Safti and Rick. "His pulse is now faster!"

Rick and Safti looked at each other in alarm, and then at Ardeth, who was breathing slightly heavier. 

Ardeth gave a short laugh. "As it _should_ be, Grandmother. I _have_ been lying there for two days."

Shatira gave him a mock-stern look. 

The sound of a car horn sounded outside the tent, and Rick looked at Ardeth. "Maybe we should carry you."

"I am fully capable of walking," Ardeth said, indignant.

"Ha!" said Rick, laughing, and throwing a glance at Safti. "I wonder if he would stick to that statement if we let go." 

Shatira made a sound of shock, before realizing that the American was joking. She sighed at him, before heading over to the tent flap, and holding it open for them. 

"Ardeth!"

They stopped, and turned, seeing Suhaylah still sitting on her pillows, Adeena in her arms. 

"I shall be fine, Suhaylah," Ardeth said, seeing her nervous look.

She smiled at him, rocking her baby.

They ever so slowly left the tent, and helped Ardeth into the car. 

"Safti," Ardeth said, when his friend got in next to him. "You must stay to protect the camp."

Safti opened his mouth to protest, but closed it with a sigh, knowing Ardeth was right. He nodded, getting out of the car, and looked at him with another sigh. "Hurry back."

Ardeth saw the unspoken meaning, and smiled at his life-long friend. "We will."

"You can not stop _me_ from coming!" said Shatira, taking Safti's place in the car.

Ardeth rolled his eyes, wishing he could get away from her constant mother-henning. He slumped back against the seat tiredly, closing his eyes as the car pulled away. 

Suddenly the car stopped, and he opened his eyes to see Rick pulling the top up, over the convertible. "Don't want you to bake," he said to Ardeth.

Ardeth smiled at him, appreciating it. The cover took away the sun's glare and merciless heat. Rick rolled the windows down, providing them with a cooling wind as they drove.  

Ardeth didn't know how long they'd driven when he was suddenly jolted awake, from what sounded like a war cry. He found that Shatira was holding him tightly, like a mother protecting her child. 

"The bandits!" she said, seeing Ardeth's eyes open. 

Ardeth's eyes opened wide, and he tried to sit up more to see out the window. Shatira squeezed him tighter. "No, Ardeth! Remain calm!"

_Remain calm? _Ardeth knew she was saying it for the sake of his heart, but it still seemed like a ridiculous statement. 

Suddenly they heard a loud pop, and the car suddenly careened to the left. Rick tried to straighten the car, but they suddenly heard another pop, and the left side of the car seemed to suddenly lose its height as it again veered to the left, and tipped onto its side, throwing its occupants on top of each other. 

Everyone immediately started calling out the same name. "Ardeth!"

By the tone of their voices, Ardeth could tell that no one was seriously hurt. "I am all right," he said, from underneath Shatira, who was trying to get off him. 

"Iwarree inta nafsak!" they heard.

Rick groaned. "How do we get into these messes?" With a sigh, he managed to stand up without stepping on his wife, and stuck his head out the window, his hands in the air. 

The bandits sat on their horses, watching them. The apparent leader made a gesture Rick took to mean, 'get out of the car'. He pulled himself out, and then his wife. Jumping down, they helped Shatira climb out, and then they collectively reached in to help Ardeth.

The leader of the bandits noted their concern, and wondered who the person was. _Someone I can use, perhaps._ He wasn't prepared to see Ardeth Bay, the Med-jai Leader, pulled out of the car, and supported, as if wounded; though he could see no obvious injuries. An old woman had a death grip on his wrist, and the bandit leader thought she was holding onto him in fear, until he realized by the position of her fingers that she was checking his pulse, for some reason. The other man and woman clutched each other's arm, and the man kept trying to push her behind his back.

"What do you want?" the man asked, in an obviously American accent, a hand on his holstered gun. 

"Rick…" Ardeth said.

Rick shook his head at him, and stood in front of the Med-jai, in an act of protection. He looked at the bandit leader, wondering why he was just staring at them, smiling, as if trying not to laugh. 

"Take them," the bandit suddenly said, in English. 

Before any of them could blink, they were grabbed; their hands tied, and weapons taken.

"When we get out of this," said Rick. "I think I'm gonna retire."

"Iwarree inta nafsak!" Egyptian Arabic for "Show yourself!"


	4. Attack #2

Safti stood at the edge of the Med-jai camp, looking out towards the north. He was staring so intently that he didn't hear his approaching brother-in-law.

"Safti?"

Safti jumped, and turned around to see Adranji, holding Na'im. He reached out for his son with a smile. 

Adranji smiled back. "He wanted his 'abb."

Safti smiled bigger at his son, who started playing with his shoulder-length hair. The smile didn't last, as he looked out towards the north again.

"Do not worry, brother.  He _will_ return," Adranji said, seeing Safti's worry. 

Safti nodded, with a sigh, and turned to face him. Saying nothing, he started walking towards his tent, Adranji following. 

"Shukran, for watching Na'im," Safti said, as his son continued to tug on his hair.

Adranji smiled, his young handsome face seeming to light up. "It is my pleasure. My ibn il-ukht is a never-ending adventure. Who needs Imhotep?"

Safti laughed at that, as they reached the tent. "Has Na'im seen Adeena yet?"

Adranji shook his head. 

Safti peeked into the tent, to see Suhaylah asleep, with Adeena beside her. Handing Na'im to Adranji, he tiptoed in, gently picked his daughter up, and quietly left, not wanting to wake his wife. 

Walking a short distance away, they sat in the sand, and Adranji stood Na'im next to Safti.

"Na'im," Safti said. "This is your sister."

Na'im held out his little hand, and touched her face. "Sister?" he tried to say, but it came out more like 'sitha'.

Safti's eyes lit up, at his son's newest word—or attempted word, at least. "Yes, your sister. Her name is Adeena."

Na'im giggled, hiding his face.

Safti and Adranji laughed, as Na'im propelled himself into Adranji's arms, since his father's were already full.

Suddenly they heard the sound of galloping horses, and Safti stood, his mouth dropping at what he saw. Quickly handing Adeena to Adranji, he said, "Take our family and hide them; we are being attacked!"

********************

Rick paced, while Evy and Shatira sat on either side of Ardeth; Shatira with her fingers seemingly glued to the pulse point on his wrist, while Evy held his other hand, rubbing the back of it gently, trying to calm his fear; fear that they _all_ felt.

The bandits had left, to again attack the Med-jai camp. They had made it quite obvious, as the leader shouted orders and sent many of the warriors to their south. Escape was impossible though, even with the majority of warriors absent; Ardeth was not capable of fighting, and there were two men guarding the tent. There was no way that Rick could take them both out fast enough. The only other person capable of fighting was Evy, but Rick didn't want to put her in that danger. Plus, even if Evy managed to take out the other guard, how would they get away? They didn't have the car, and would never make it to the bandit's horses before being killed. 

Then there was Ardeth. Even if they did somehow get away, he wasn't capable of running through the camp looking for a horse to steal.

Rick sighed, heavily.

"Escape without me."

Rick stopped pacing, and turned to face Ardeth, who was sitting up against one of the posts that held the tent up. 

"I would not survive an escape attempt," Ardeth said, sounding tired. "You must leave without me."

Rick closed his eyes, not even having the words to reply to such a horrible statement.

"Ardeth! We would _never_!" said Evy, clutching his hand tighter. "We would _never_ leave you." 

Ardeth sighed, but smiled slightly. "You are far too loyal."

"You are far too self-sacrificing," Evy replied. 

Ardeth glanced at her, before looking away again, with another sigh. "I wonder—"

"No," Shatira cut him off. "Do not wonder, Ardeth. The camp is fine. We beat them once, I am sure they did it again."

Ardeth nodded, halfheartedly. His eyes closed, but he dragged them open again, not wanting to fall asleep.

Rick thought that he didn't look too good, and went over to the tent flap. "Hey, goons! Can we get some water in here?" 

They heard a grumble, and a laugh, and Evy wondered if they would refuse. Suddenly a canteen was thrown in, and she managed to catch it before it hit her or Ardeth.

Rick blinked. "Great catch."

Evy wiggled her eyebrows at him, as she took the top off and held it to Ardeth's lips. 

For his own good, Ardeth tried to drink it slowly, but it tasted so wonderful that he drank it a little too fast. His stomach complained and he stopped drinking, taking a deep breath to calm it. It worked, thankfully.

Evy saw the problem, and tipped the canteen away from him. When she saw that he was all right, she offered him more. 

Ardeth shook his head. "No, there is only one canteen, and three more of you."

"You need it more then we do, grandson," Shatira told him.

"Maybe we should try to save a little," said Rick. "Who knows if they'll give us anymore."

Evy nodded. "True." She handed it to Shatira, before taking a drink and giving it to Rick.

Rick drank some and shook the canteen, to gauge how much was left. "You can have a little more if you want, Ardeth."

Ardeth shook his head, not wanting to appear selfish. 

Rick laughed, tossing it back to Evy, and gesturing his head to the Med-jai. "We know you too well, buddy."

Ardeth made a face at him, and drank a little more, with Evy's help. 

Suddenly they heard horses, and Rick went back to the flap, trying to see. From the sound of it, there were far less warriors returning, then having earlier left. 

"The attack on the camp is over," Evy whispered, in relief.

Ardeth sighed. "I wonder what—and who—is left."

Everyone was silent, not knowing what to say to that. 

********************

"Shh," Safti said, to a crying Na'im. "It's over, ib-nee. It's over."

He sighed, looking out at the camp. The attack had been fierce, but miraculously, there had been no loss of life. Adranji had succeeded in keeping their family and others safe, and though there was damage to the camp, everyone was in shocked relief at the survival rate. There were injuries—Safti included—but none of them fatal.

"Shh," he said again, rocking his son, sitting outside his thankfully still-standing tent, not wanting Na'im to influence Adeena to start crying too.

Suddenly the flap opened, and Adranji stuck his head out, throwing Na'im a concerned look. "Suhaylah said to bring him inside."

Safti nodded, and complied. 

Suhaylah reached out for her son, and Safti handed him to her, trying not to show a wince at moving his left arm. Adranji was holding a sleeping Adeena, so Safti sat down, tiredly. 

"Safti," said Suhaylah, sounding concerned. "You are wounded!"

Safti shook his head. "It is nothing." 

"It is _something_, to bleed like that," she said. Na'im was calming, and Adranji put Adeena down on a cushion, and took the half-asleep boy, so Suhaylah could care for her husband.

Safti shook his head at her when she started to rise. "No, miraatee. I am fine; I can take care of it myself. You should not be up yet."

Suhaylah said nothing, fixing her husband with a glare, though it didn't come across as being very stern.

Safti sighed and stood, getting the supplies he needed, and wordlessly bringing them to his wife.

Suhaylah gave him a compassionate smile, knowing he had to be quite upset; the camp having been attacked while he was acting Leader. Taking a look at the wound, she was relieved to see that it wasn't as bad as it could've been, and started to clean it. 

"Safti!" they suddenly heard.

Safti started to jump to his feet, but his wife's firm grasp on his arm prevented him. "In here!" he called.

The tent flap opened, and a young warrior ran in. "The bandits have Ardeth!" he yelled.

At that, Safti _did_ leap to his feet. "WHAT?! How do you know?"

"One of them said it, before I killed him, during the battle." The young Med-jai sighed, looking angry. "I tried to find you, but could not…"

Safti sighed, dropping his head in one hand, since Suhaylah was still bandaging his other arm. "How can you be sure it was not a lie?"

"He told me they had Ardeth, an American, and two women, and that we would never see them again!" He paused, before saying, "He laughed."

Safti looked at him, in shock. It obviously wasn't a lie. Looking at Suhaylah's work and seeing that she was finished, he stood. "Gather the uninjured warriors. We ride to find their encampment!"

'abb' Egyptian Arabic for 'father'

'ibn il-ukht': 'nephew'

'ib-nee': 'my son'

'miraatee': 'my wife' 


	5. The Agnabi

"What _is_ this?" said Rick. "Is this jerk gonna tell us what they snatched us for, or is he just gonna leave us to rot?"

Evy shot a look at Rick, as if telling him to shut up. 

Rick remembered Ardeth's situation, and mentally kicked himself for possibly making his ailing friend more nervous. "Sorry." 

"It is all right," Ardeth replied. He couldn't blame Rick for voicing his frustration; he felt the same way, he just kept it inside. 

Suddenly the tent flap was thrown open and a man walked in. It startled everyone, especially Rick, who was standing right near it. 

"You are wondering where you are, and who _we_ are," the man said, in accented English. "I am Hasad; we are the Agnabi, and you are our prisoners."

"Hold on a minute there," said Rick, holding up a finger. "Just _who_ do you think you are, making us your 'prisoners'?"

Hasad shook his head. "It is unfortunate that you were there. All we wanted was _him_," he said, gesturing to Ardeth. 

Evy heard Ardeth sigh deeply, as if thinking to himself, 'what have I done now?' She held his hand tighter, in support. "For what?" she asked.

"We are enemies of the Taureg," the Agnabi told them, standing there with his arms crossed. "The first of us to take out the Med-jai gains the other's territory. _We_ have succeeded," he said, smiling now. 

Evy and Rick looked at each other, their jaws practically hanging. 

"Are you trying to tell us that you and the Taureg made a bet on who could defeat the Med-jai and grab Ardeth first?" Rick asked, incredulous.

The Agnabi Leader smiled, nodding his head. "As the two of you are not Med-jai, we have no need for you. You may both go."

Rick took a step closer. "Go? We aren't going _anywhere_ without Ardeth and Shatira!"

"Then you will be killed," Hasad said, with a shrug, as if it made no difference to him either way.

"Rick!" said Ardeth, preventing his next statement from being made. "They will go," Ardeth told the bandit. "But Shatira goes with them. She is an old woman, you need nothing from her."

Hasad was silent for a minute, before nodding. "They must go by morning, and then we begin our journey to the Taureg, to inform them of our victory!" He turned, and left the tent.

"Ardeth—"

"No," Ardeth said, cutting them off. "I will _not_ have your deaths on my conscience!" 

Everyone was silent, in despair at what to do now. 

********************

Safti rode at the head of the Med-jai army, barely noticing the heat of the merciless sun or the pain in his arm. All he could think about was whether or not Ardeth was still alive. 

A cool wind against his face suddenly brought him out of his contemplation. He realized that the sun had set, and he was surprised to see how much time had passed without his notice. 

Not slowing down, despite the growing darkness, Safti rode on, leading the warriors on a journey that he hoped would not take too long. _If Ardeth is still alive, how much longer will he remain so? _he wondered, unable to stop a heavy sigh.

********************

"Evy?"

"What?" she whispered. 

"What's wrong?"

Evy snorted inwardly. They were lying down, trying to sleep. It was a cold desert night, as usual, and Evy and Rick were lying with their arms around each other to keep themselves warm, having let Ardeth have most of the blankets the Agnabi had given them. 

Evy sighed. Ardeth had naturally refused taking the majority of the blankets, so they'd waited until he'd fallen asleep, and then piled them on him. "I'm worried, what else?" she said, staring at their sleeping Med-jai friend, his grandmother snuggled against him.

Rick sighed. "We've gotten out of so many situations. What makes you think we won't get out of this one too?"

Evy shook her head. "No, I mean I'm worried about Ardeth. What will they do to him after showing him off to the Taureg?"

Rick was silent for a minute. "We aren't gonna _let_ them show him off to _anyone_."

Evy smiled. "But how will we manage that?"

Rick sighed again. "When I figure it out, I'll let you know."

********************

Safti sat in front of the fire, feeling restless. He kept twitching his right hand, in a nervous gesture as he sat there, silently. Around him, warriors ate or slept. No one spoke much, as they were all too worried about their missing Leader. Safti sighed heavily, wondering how he would get through the night. There was _no_ _way_ he'd be able to sleep. 

"Safti?" he heard.

Looking to the left, he saw his young brother-in-law scoot closer to him. 

"You need sleep, just like everyone else," Adranji said.

Safti sighed again. "I do not think I'll get any, Adranji. Why bother trying?"

Adranji echoed the sigh. He didn't know what else to say, as he was extremely worried about Ardeth too. "We're _all_ worried, Safti, but we know that in order to get Ardeth back, we need our strength."

Safti nodded, staring into the flames, absent-mindedly rubbing his wound.

Adranji saw the opportunity to change the subject. "How is your arm?"

It was throbbing, adding to Safti's inability to sleep. "Fine," he lied.

Adranji shook his head. If it really was fine, then Safti wouldn't be rubbing it. "Safti," he said. "I can not bear to watch you sit here brooding!"

"Then go to sleep!" Safti said, sounding frustrated.

Adranji sighed again. "Brother, I am worried for Ardeth, as you are. But I am worried for you, also. You will not be at your best tomorrow if you do not eat and sleep. You are already not at your best thanks to your injury. Please, Safti?" 

Safti said nothing for a minute, before nodding with another sigh, and looking at his young brother-in-law sorrowfully. "You are right. Ana ehsif, Adranji." 

Adranji shook his head. "Do not apologize, just take care of yourself so that you'll be able to help Ardeth when we find him tomorrow. He _needs_ you." 

Safti nodded, again. Giving Adranji a slight smile, he lay down to try to get some sleep.  


	6. The Chase Continues

"We are _not_ leaving without you!"

Ardeth sighed, as Rick continued to rant. "You must."

"We _aren't_." Rick stopped pacing, and looked at him. "If I told _you_ to leave _me_, would you?"

Ardeth said nothing, realizing that Rick was right. He shook his head at his friend. "No, I would not."

Rick exhaled noisily. "Thank God!" he laughed, with a *phew*.

Evy smiled, shaking her head.

"Evy, we gotta make up something to tell this bandit jerk," said Rick. "As a reason for us to go with them. Somehow we'll either escape on the way, or Safti will hopefully catch up."

Evy nodded, still in her spot next to Ardeth. With a sigh, she thought for a minute, as she fingered the strap of the canteen beside her. 

The bandits had provided them with food and more water, surprisingly, and Evy couldn't help but wonder at their strange behavior; capturing the Med-jai leader to show him off to their enemy and take their territory was the most ridiculous thing she'd ever heard, and she sighed, shaking her head. Looking to Ardeth, who she realized had been quiet, she saw that his eyes were closed, and she felt the pulse on his wrist. _Does it actually seem better? _she thought. _Or am I imagining it? _Suddenly an idea popped into her head. 

"I have it!" 

Everyone looked at her, and Ardeth jumped awake at her sudden voice.

Evy winced. "Oh Ardeth, I'm sorry!"

He gave her a lopsided smile. "What is your idea?"

"We tell them that you have a problem with your heart, and that…" she hesitated, not sure how to say it.

Ardeth seemed to figure it out. "That may work, since they want to show me off to the Taureg."

Rick looked from one to the other of them, not understanding, since Evy hadn't finished her sentence.

"That _is_ a good idea," Shatira agreed.

Rick shook his head. "What, am I dense or something?" Suddenly his frown melted away. "Ohhh, I get it. Yeah, looks like that's really the only thing we can try." They looked up when they heard the Agnabi leader's voice. "Looks like we get to try it _now_."

The tent flap opened, and Hasad walked in. "It is time for you to depart."

Rick sighed. "Look, Hasad, there's something you need to know."

The Agnabi frowned. 

"Ardeth, here," Rick paused. "He has a heart problem. We realized that if you want him to…live…to be shown to the Taureg, then we have to go with you, to get him there alive."

Hasad said nothing, standing there with a frown. He was about to call Rick a liar and the story a trick, before he remembered their concern for the Med-jai when the car had flipped, and how the two woman hovered over him, constantly checking his pulse. By looking at Ardeth, Hasad could see that he looked pale and weak, not like the strong warrior he knew him to otherwise be. 

"We want him alive," he said, slowly. "Do what you must." 

They all nodded, and the Agnabi left the tent. 

Rick sighed in shocked relief, dropping to his knees beside his smiling wife. "I never thought I'd see the day when I'd _ask_ to remain someone's prisoner."

********************

If Safti knew that Ardeth's captors were moving him, he probably would've fallen off his horse. He didn't know how far they had to go before they actually found the bandits, and unknown to him, it would now take longer. 

He found himself thinking back to Suhaylah, Na'im, and his new daughter. He smiled as he pictured little Adeena's sweet face, but then sighed as he wished he were at home with them. He prayed that they would find Ardeth and the others—alive—soon. 

********************

"At least we go in style."

Evy shot Rick a look, as if he were crazy. 

The four of them were currently riding in a cart the Agnabi usually used to transport food and other goods. What Evy was thankful for, was that it was covered, so the sun wasn't beating down on them. She had no idea how long they'd been riding, but her internal clock told her it'd been a decent amount of time. 

"I can't believe they left the cart covered," Evy whispered, since Ardeth seemed to be sleeping. "You'd think they'd be cruel, and take it off."

Rick shrugged. "Nah, they want Ardeth alive, remember."

Evy nodded. With a sigh, she peeked through the covering. "Do you really think Safti is looking for us?"

Rick nodded. "I'm sure he is."

Evy smiled at him, and looked back down at Ardeth, who was nestled in his grandmother's arms, Shatira not wanting him to get jostled around in the unbalanced cart. Evy couldn't help but smile wider at the sweet sight. 

Suddenly Ardeth twitched, his eyebrows furrowing. 

Evy's smile vanished, and she looked at Rick, who had also seen. 

Shatira came awake when she felt Ardeth move, and held him tighter. "Do not touch him! We can not let him be startled!"

Evy shook her head in dismay, at the obvious sight of Ardeth having a nightmare. He twitched again, and gasped, at whatever he was seeing. His breath started coming faster, and they got increasingly alarmed.

"Ardeth," Shatira whispered, very softly. "Ardeth, wake up…"

Whether it was her whisper, or Ardeth waking by himself, his eyes flew open and he nearly bolted upright. What prevented him was his weakness, and Shatira's surprisingly strong arms around him.

"Sukut, Ardeth! Ana hene, bishilim!" Shatira said, speaking their native language in case Ardeth wasn't awake enough to understand English. 

Ardeth's eyes lost the wild look, and he seemed to come fully awake. Closing his eyes again, he relaxed, breathing heavily.

Evy had her fingers on his pulse without remembering having grabbed his arm. His heartbeat was faster, but of course it would be, after having a nightmare and startling awake like that. 

"Are you all right, hafid?" Shatira asked, trying to sound calm for Ardeth's sake. 

"Aywa, gidda," Ardeth replied, sleepily. 

Shatira looked to Evy, to ask her about his pulse, but before Evy could say anything, the cart shifted strangely; listing to the side, but then righting itself.

Ardeth made a face as if having forgotten where they were. "We are close?" he asked.

Rick shrugged. "No clue. No one has told us anything."

Ardeth sighed, closing his eyes again.

"Hey buddy," said Rick. "We aren't gonna leave you. You know that, right?"

Ardeth opened his eyes. "I know." He smiled slightly, before falling back to sleep.

********************

This time, Safti didn't even try to hide his agitation. He paced just beyond the flames of the campfire, on the second night of their journey. 

Adranji didn't even bother this time to talk Safti into not worrying, as his _own_ worry was growing. He looked up when Safti suddenly came over and plopped down next to him. 

"I did not think that they were so far north," he said. 

Adranji sighed, hearing the stress in his brother-in-law's voice. "I agree. Perhaps they are moving."

Safti looked at him, with a shocked look. "Moving." It wasn't a question. "Moving where?"

Adranji shook his head, with a sigh. "If they are, then it will take us longer to find them."

Safti abruptly stood and began pacing again.  

He couldn't stop himself from doing that for most of the night.

"Sukut, Ardeth! Ana hene, bishilim!" Egyptian Arabic for, "Be still, Ardeth! I am here, you were dreaming!"

'aywa' : 'yes'

'hafid' : 'grandson'

'gidda' : 'grandmother'


	7. The Plan in Action

"Hasad!"

The Agnabi leader turned at the American's voice. They had only been riding for a couple of hours on this new day, and he rode his horse over to the cart.

"What?" he asked.

"We gotta stop!" Rick said, urgently, his head sticking out of the covering.

"Stop?" Hasad heard a groan from inside the cart, and looked in. 

Ardeth was breathing heavily, sweating, and looked like he was in pain. 

Hasad frowned. "Wiqqif!" he shouted. "Wiqqif hene!"

The rest of the Agnabi obeyed, wondering what was wrong. They pitched the tents, and Rick carried Ardeth into one, quickly laying him down. 

Hasad watched as Shatira wiped the sweat from Ardeth's face, while Evy waved her hand in front of him, trying to fan Ardeth with cooler air. Hasad sighed, to see that they wouldn't be going anywhere anytime soon. "Inform me when there's a change," he told Rick.

Rick nodded, as he prepared to give Ardeth some water. 

Hasad turned and left, leaving only one guard at the tent. He figured that the prisoners were too busy tending their friend to worry about escaping. 

After Hasad left, Rick, Evy, and Shatira listened as he walked away, and all broke into huge smiles. 

Rick held his hand up towards Evy, who gave him a high-five. 

"It worked!" she whispered, so the guard wouldn't hear her.

Rick nodded. "That was a _great_ idea. Now maybe Safti will catch up to us." He looked down at Ardeth, who had opened his eyes. "You know, you're a _good_ actor."

Ardeth smiled. "Shukran." 

"A _very_ good actor," Evy said, with a frown. "How much of that was _real_?"

Ardeth gave her a lopsided grin. "The sweat?"

Evy laughed nervously, seeing pain in his eyes. Before she could comment, Ardeth asked for some water, and Rick helped him drink it. 

"Any idea where we are?" Rick asked him.

Ardeth sighed, unsure, having slept through much of the journey. "No," he simply said. 

Rick sighed. "How are you doing, anyway?" he asked him. "You seem to be holding up."

Ardeth nodded, trying to look healthier then he felt. "I am fine."

Shatira shook her head at the ridiculous answer. Taking his wrist, she felt Ardeth's pulse. Frowning in surprise, she was surprised to see that it felt less uneven.

"What?" Evy asked, alarmed by her expression. 

"I believe it seems better," Shatira said, sounding unsure.

Evy grabbed his other wrist. "It does!" she exclaimed. "It's not as fast!"

Rick smiled. "That's great!"

Shatira nodded, with a smile. Looking down at Ardeth, she saw that the news pleased him, but he had an expression as if he didn't expect it to last, or was afraid to believe it. She sighed, inwardly, knowing that the slight improvement didn't necessarily mean he would live. 

Suddenly Ardeth gasped and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Ardeth!" everyone exclaimed.

Hasad walked into the tent, and watched as Shatira checked Ardeth's pulse again, while Evy whispered to the Med-jai, pleading with him to open his eyes. Hasad all but threw up his hands, annoyed. He couldn't _wait_ to throw the Med-jai Leader into the Tauregs' faces, but now it looked like Ardeth was dying. With a loud sigh, he again left the tent.

Ardeth immediately opened his eyes, to everyone's shock. "I am sorry," he said. "Hasad was coming in…"

Rick's jaw dropped. "You mean that was fake?"

Ardeth nodded, looking contrite. 

Evy went *phew*, putting a hand to her forehead.

"Oh, Ardeth…" said Shatira, shaken.

"I am sorry," he repeated, guiltily. "I did not mean to frighten you, but I had no time to alert you that he was coming…"

Rick shook his head. "It's all right, buddy. I don't think any of us realized that you're the only one facing the tent's opening!"

Both Shatira and Evy still looked anxious. "Get some rest, Ardeth," Shatira told him. "When Safti arrives we may not have much time to escape."

Ardeth nodded, closing his eyes. 

"Hey buddy," said Rick.

Ardeth reopened them.

"When you wake up from your nap," said Rick. "Try to remember not to open your eyes unless you're sure Hasad isn't in here, huh?" He smiled. "And if you accidentally do and he sees you, feel free to use your amazing acting talent."

Ardeth half smiled. "I shall try to remember, my friend."

********************

A couple hours later Hasad had come back in to ask about Ardeth's condition, and they told him that the sleeping Med-jai was unconscious, and there was no way they'd be going anywhere that day. Hasad was upset by that, but he wanted Ardeth to make it to the Tauregs' alive, so he heeded their advice. 

It was about an hour later when Ardeth became aware of voices, not having realized that he was awake; or half awake, at least. Something told him not to open his eyes, as his subconscious mind remembered what Rick had said before he went to sleep. 

"If Safti doesn't arrive in time and we _do_ have to escape, I want you both to stay together," Rick was whispering. "If I don't make it, you two have to keep going."

"Rick! Not make it?" Evy exclaimed, softly.

"I'm not leaving without Ardeth," Rick stated. 

"I know—"

"So if we don't make it," Rick continued. "If I'm grabbed before I get the two of us out of here, I want you to escape anyway."

"But Rick!" said Evy. "You're asking us to do what Ardeth asked! We can't leave you, either!"

"Evy," Rick said. "If they grab me after trying to help Ardeth escape, do you really think they'll let me live?"

Ardeth gradually recognized the voices in his still half-asleep mind. _Rick is going to risk his life to save mine…even though I am already half dead! He has a wife and son to take care of! _Despite his growing worry, sleep refused to relinquish its hold on him, and he started to drift towards it again.

Unknown to Ardeth, Shatira was noticing his agitation, as his breathing rate increased. "Ardeth?" she whispered, gently taking his wrist.

Evy and Rick saw, and watched. 

Shatira sighed. "It is too fast again."

Evy closed her eyes, mournfully, dropping her face into her hands.

Rick gathered her into his arms, holding her close.

"I can't take this!" she sobbed. "Losing Ardeth, and maybe losing you too."

Rick sighed, wishing he had something to say to that. "I'm not going anywhere, honey."

"You better not," she sniffed.

"Shh, you don't want to wake Ardeth," he said, as an excuse to make her pull herself together.

Evy sighed; halting her tears, and wiping her eyes. Looking back to Ardeth, she saw Shatira lying next to her grandson with a hand on his chest, lightly rubbing it, her hand stopping often over his heart. She looked profoundly sad, and Evy put a comforting hand on her arm.

"Wiqqif hene!" Egyptian Arabic for, "Stop here!"


	8. Realization Dawns!

Hey everyone! I bought a USB mouse today, to hook to the laptop, and was able to save everything I needed on disk. The spacebar still won't work, so I gotta bring it to the guy who sold it to me. Thank GOD I have the ol' desktop computer, LOL! Here is chapter 8, and the rest of the chapters will be posted at my usual one a night. Oh, and Med-jai Ferret, the kitty is fine, LOL it was like, only 10 inches she would've fallen, had I not caught her. You're right, Lula, if I had caught the cereal instead of her, she would've been fine, lol. You should SEE this kitty jump, from things four feet high, lol. Well, here's chap 8!

_"Ardeth?"_

_Ardeth turned to see Safti coming towards him, and stopped so he could catch up._

_"Kadin is asking for you."_

_"Where is he?" Ardeth asked._

_"In his tent. He said he is not feeling well."_

_Despite the bad news, Ardeth couldn't help but smile slightly. Kadin always thought he wouldn't live to be old, and now that he had, if he wasn't feeling well he thought he was about to die. So it was no surprise that he would summon Ardeth now. _

_Ardeth walked into his tent, and was unexpectedly struck by how pale Kadin looked._

_"What is it, Kadin?" Ardeth asked, concerned, kneeling next to where he was sitting._

_Kadin sighed. "I feel that this time, it is really my last day on Earth, my son."_

_Ardeth frowned. Kadin was like a father to him; the strong influence that Ardeth needed when his own father had died. Ardeth had become Chieftain at a young age, and it was Kadin who helped him lead, until he was older and wise enough to make the decisions on his own. Even to this day, Ardeth still went to Kadin for advice. _

_"Do not say that," said Ardeth. "You are still strong."_

_"But I am old," Kadin replied, sounding depressed. Suddenly his face changed. "I would like to go outside."_

_Ardeth nodded, at his unexpected request. He helped Kadin up and kept a hand on his arm as they left the tent. _

_Kadin sighed, as he looked over the Med-jai camp. "I do not wish to die, Ardeth. You still need me."_

_Ardeth smiled at that. It wasn't a conceited statement; Kadin merely knew the depth of Ardeth's feelings towards him. _

_"You have been our greatest leader, Ardeth," Kadin told him. "I am very proud."_

_Ardeth smiled bigger. "Shukran." He put a hand on Kadin's shoulder. "And you are my greatest advisor. I would not have become what I am today if it weren't for you."_

_Kadin smiled back. A minute later he turned to walk back into the tent. Suddenly he gasped, and his knees buckled._

_Ardeth was taken by surprise, and caught him too late, causing them both to go down. "Healer!" he yelled, holding Kadin in his lap…_

"Ardeth!"

Shatira and Evy's attempts to rouse Ardeth from the horrible dream that gripped him were unsuccessful, and all three of them were terrified that Ardeth would further damage his heart.

"No!" Ardeth gasped, weakly tossing. "Kadin!"

Finally, out of desperation, Rick grabbed Ardeth's upper arms and sat him up, hoping the movement would wake him. 

It worked, for Ardeth opened his eyes with a gasp, looking at Rick in confusion.

Rick was shocked to see tears in his eyes, before Ardeth weakly let his head drop forward. "Ardeth?" he said, fearfully, when he felt his friend shaking.

Shatira grabbed her grandson in a tight hug, murmuring words of comfort.

Evy and Rick looked at each other, upset to see Ardeth so distraught; over what, they didn't know.

"What's 'Kadin' mean?" Rick asked.

"It's a name, meaning companion, or confidant," she said, her lip starting to tremble as she figured it out. "Oh Rick…"

Rick suddenly remembered Safti telling them that a man Ardeth regarded as a father had died, and he sighed, putting a hand on his friend's arm. It was obvious now what the nightmare had contained.

Evy reached out a hand and rubbed Ardeth's back gently. She wished she could check his pulse, but his arms were wrapped around his grandmother, who was rocking him tenderly, as if he were a small child.

Shatira felt Ardeth slipping from her grasp, and laid him back down, still holding onto him. 

Evy took the opportunity to grab his wrist, and felt his pulse beating very fast. _That doesn't mean anything, _she tried to convince herself. _Anyone's would, after a nightmare about a loved one who just died. _

Ardeth's eyes were closed, and he sighed. 

"We're here for you, Ardeth," Evy whispered. 

Ardeth didn't respond, and they realized that he'd fallen back to sleep. 

Evy looked at Rick, with a shiver. It was another typical cold desert night, and she and Shatira had been startled when Ardeth's nightmare had woken them. "This is ridiculous," she whispered. "His pulse gets better, then worse again, then better, and now worse."

"It's the stress, Evy," said Rick.

Evy sighed, nodding her head. Suddenly she frowned. "Stress…? Rick! What if his heart _isn't_ giving out? What if his body is just rebelling against the stress…and grief!"

Rick echoed the sigh. As much as he wanted to believe that, he felt that Evy was grasping at straws, hoping to think up anything that meant Ardeth would live.

"Think about it," said Evy. "His pulse was out of whack, and then started to get better. When it gets worse again, is when something's wrong."

Shatira propped her head up on her hand, her elbow resting on the sand, listening silently.

"Look at what poor Ardeth's been through," Evy continued. "Especially lately. The deaths," she paused, looking at Ardeth to make sure he hadn't heard. "The raids, trying to find those responsible…"

"Then how do you explain his weakness, Evy?" said Rick. "If it was just stress, he wouldn't be so…helpless. Why was he unconscious for two days?" 

Evy stopped then, frowning. Then her eyebrows rose. "When I told Suhaylah that Ardeth had collapsed, she said, 'We tell him to eat and sleep, but he carries on and overdoes it.' Rick, maybe he simply pushed his body too far this time! After so many years of violence and worry, his body just couldn't take it anymore!"

Rick blinked, considering it.

"As for his weakness and irregular heartbeat, that could be heatstroke! He wasn't taking care of himself, bent on finding the raiders. He probably wasn't drinking enough water!" 

Realization dawned on Rick's face. "When he woke up that first time, it took three cups of water before he was satisfied."

Evy's jaw dropped; it was possible proof that she was right.

"Why did you not tell us that?" Shatira finally spoke up.

"Uh…" said Rick. "With everything that was going on…"

Evy sighed, but then smiled, shaking her head. To think that Ardeth might not be dying after all…she frantically hoped that she was right. 

Shatira believed it enough to smile too, as she looked at her sleeping grandson. Checking his pulse, she found it nearly returned to how it'd been before his nightmare. Still not back to 'normal', but definitely better then the previous days.

"You may be right," she said to Evy, smoothing Ardeth's hair. "Since Ardeth awoke that first time, we have gotten much water into him. If heatstroke _is_ the problem, then that explains why he has improved." 

"We caught it just in time then," said Rick. "The people I've seen that survived heatstroke weren't in _that_ bad of shape, for it to mess up his heartbeat so bad."

"He pushes himself," said Evy. "Too far. It's likely a combination of things; heatstroke, exhaustion, stress over the raids, and grief over losing Kadin." Suddenly she sighed. "His heart _is_ broken, but not in the way we thought!" 

They were all silent for a while, watching Ardeth sleep.

"How do we know he hasn't damaged his heart, through all this?" Rick asked.

"_That_ is the question," said Shatira, with a sigh. "If heatstroke _is_ in fact the case, he may still have weakened it. We will have to wait and see."

Everyone was again silent, until Rick spoke. 

"There's no point in staying up wondering. If we're to escape, we need sleep."

Evy nodded, and Shatira snuggled closer to Ardeth, so if he needed her, she would know.


	9. The Rescue! :)

After suffering a horrible night of worry, Safti, Adranji, and the rest of the warriors were again galloping through the desert.

"This is the day, Adranji." 

Adranji looked at his brother-in-law. 

"The day we find them," Safti clarified. 

Adranji sighed. Safti looked like he really believed that. "I hope you are right, brother."

********************

"Has there been any change?"

Rick looked behind himself to see that Hasad had walked into the tent. "No," Rick said, with a sigh. "He had a terrible night. I wouldn't be surprised if he was out for most of the day."

Hasad sighed loudly. "Keep me informed," he said, walking out in a huff.

Evy couldn't help but laugh at the Agnabi, as she wiped Ardeth's face with cool water. With a sigh, she shook her head. Everyone had been so focused on Ardeth's irregular heartbeat, that they didn't see the signs right in front of them. Ardeth's temperature wasn't raised due to his heart working incorrectly, but due to heatstroke. At least, that's what she hoped. _Much better then what we'd thought before; dying from a bad heart,_ she thought. 

Ardeth suddenly opened his eyes, and gave Evy a half-smile.

She smiled back. "How do you feel?" She shook her head when he opened his mouth to answer. "The _truth_."

Ardeth looked sheepish. He didn't want them to worry over how he felt, but he realized now that wondering was making them worry more. Only seeing Rick and Evy's faces, he turned his head to see his grandmother lying beside him, asleep. "Better," he said, in response to Evy's question.

She made a face at him, thinking it funny that he still managed to be vague. "Ardeth, we think we might've been wrong about your condition."

Ardeth frowned at that. "What do you mean?"

"Your pulse gets better, but then worse again during times of stress," said Rick. "Evy here thinks you're suffering heatstroke, and exhaustion too, with what's been going on lately…"

Ardeth thought for a minute. "It is possible…"

"Before you collapsed," said Evy. "Were you taking care of yourself? You know, drinking lots of water, eating, sleeping…"

The look Ardeth gave her would've been funny if the circumstances weren't so dire. 

"Obviously not, Evy," said Rick, with a short laugh.

Evy shook her head, giving Ardeth a mock-stern glare. "Tell me how you feel, Ardeth, so I can figure out if I'm right or not."

Ardeth hated to complain, but he saw the wisdom in Evy's question. He was glad that his grandmother wasn't awake to hear his answer. "Weak, tired, headache…"

They saw his hesitation. "And?" said Evy.

"Chest pain. But not as bad as before," he said quickly, before they got nervous.

Evy nodded, looking at Rick. "Sounds like heatstroke to me. _All_ those symptoms. Before you started getting better, were you nauseated and dizzy?"

Ardeth nodded.

Evy shot her husband a triumphant look, but then gave Ardeth a sympathetic one. "You poor thing!"

Ardeth shook his head. "I was a fool. I should've recognized the symptoms, and reacted accordingly…"

"Yes, you should have," said Rick. "But we understand how you felt, with everything that was going on."

Ardeth merely sighed. "If this is so, then everyone was in a panic for nothing." 

Evy frowned. "Nothing? You still could've died, Ardeth! Heatstroke is very bad!" 

Ardeth gave her a look as if to say, 'no kidding'. "But I am obviously surviving. No one need have feared my death if they knew the truth. We have been raised to know how to prevent heat sickness. I _am_ a fool."

Rick sighed. "No, you're a human being who tries very hard to protect your people. Look, buddy, don't start getting upset and throwing your pulse out of whack again."

At that, Evy gasped and grabbed Ardeth's wrist. Ardeth couldn't help but laugh at her reaction. "I am fine, Evy. I need not fear my imminent death, now. Surely that in itself will help me improve."

Evy smiled at him. Suddenly she heard noise behind her, and saw Ardeth quickly close his eyes.

"Well?" they heard. 

Evy and Rick turned around, seeing a very annoyed Hasad. Evy put on a sad face, adding a sniff for good measure, while Rick shook his head.

Without a word, Hasad left again.

Ardeth chuckled. It was a wonderful sound to Rick and Evy's ears.

"What is funny?" they heard, as Shatira propped her head up on her hand.

"Hasad is losing patience," Ardeth told her. 

Rick blinked. "Hello, does anyone _else_ here consider that a bad thing?"

********************

"It's them!"

Adranji looked over the dune, to see a campsite at the bottom. He smiled, recognizing the bandit's clothes. "When do we attack?" he asked.

Safti thought for a minute. "Now. Ardeth may not have time to spare."

Adranji nodded, agreeing. 

********************

Ardeth gave a startled jump, when the air was filled with the familiar sound of the Med-jai war cry.

Evy squealed, in shock and relief.

"We're getting _out_ of here!" said Rick, jumping to his feet. "Evy, Shatira, go! Run!" 

Evy jumped at Rick and kissed him, before grabbing Shatira's hand, and running to the tent flap. With one last look at the most important men in their lives, the two women fled.

Rick pulled Ardeth up, who insisted he could walk. Having been flat on his back for five days, standing made him dizzy, and he stumbled. 

Rick had a feeling that would happen, and tried to keep the pace fast and slow at the same time, supporting Ardeth heavily, holding onto him tightly as they stumbled/ran through what quickly turned into a battlefield. 

Suddenly they heard a wild yell, and an Agnabi came at them, sword raised to strike. 

Without meaning to, Rick let go of Ardeth, who fell painfully to the sand.

Rick grabbed the Agnabi's arm before he could slash at them, and head butted his nose. The Agnabi reeled back from the unexpected blow, and Rick grabbed the sword, ending the warrior's life.

"Ardeth!" The Med-jai was trying to push himself up, and Rick grabbed him and pulled him to his feet. "Sorry 'bout that, buddy," he said, as they ran off again.

Ardeth, out of breath, didn't bother wasting air to answer. 

"RICK!"

Rick stopped dead, looking around for who'd yelled. 

Adranji came galloping towards them, and dove off his horse. When he saw Ardeth alive, he nearly whooped with glee. "Take the horse! Go up the dune!"

Rick didn't have to be told twice, wanting to get Ardeth out of there asap. Helping him onto the horse and jumping up himself, they quickly galloped out of the battle, and up the dune.

"Rick! Ardeth!"

They were smothered by Evy and Shatira the minute they got down. 

"You made it!" Evy cried, hugging her husband tightly.

Rick nodded, resting his cheek on her head. "Yeah," he said. "_Both_ of us." 

Evy let go of him, turning to where Ardeth was sitting on the sand—Shatira hugging him tightly—and threw her arms around both of them. 

"Ardeth!" they heard. 

Looking up, they saw Safti running towards them, and throw himself to his knees beside his friend.

"Ardeth!" he exclaimed, grabbing him by the arms. "You're alive!"

Ardeth gave him a lopsided smile, and then nearly fell over when Safti hugged him. Ardeth patted his friend's back, wondering if the much-bigger Safti realized that he was crushing him.

Safti pulled back, looking at Ardeth worriedly. "Come, we must get you home!"

Before anyone could tell him the good news about Ardeth's heart, Safti jumped up and yelled commands to the warriors. Suddenly realizing something, he looked back at Ardeth.

"You can not ride a horse back to camp!"

Before Ardeth could speak, Rick said, "There's a cart we were traveling in. We can use that until we find my car again."

Safti nodded, relieved, and yelled for some of the warriors to retrieve the cart.


	10. The Journey Home

Safti rode beside the cart containing Ardeth, Shatira, and the O'Connell's, and when they told him the news about Ardeth's health, he nearly fell off his horse in shocked relief. The other warriors cheered for joy when he told them, and Evy couldn't help but desperately hope that she was right. 

When they camped that night, Safti was all smiles, telling Ardeth about his new daughter. 

Ardeth listened happily, trying to stay awake. He succeeded for the most part, but as time passed, his body simply refused to submit to him. 

Seeing his friend's eyelids grow increasingly heavy, Safti's grin faded into a look of contentment as he watched Ardeth drift to sleep. Looking up at the stars, he could tell it wasn't late yet, but Ardeth had been through a lot, and needed his rest. 

Watching his friend as he slept, Safti sighed. He nearly had to fight the urge to wake him, still feeling a slight twinge of fear in his stomach that his friend wouldn't awaken again. Wearily closing his eyes, he silently prayed that Evelyn was right, and then reopened them. He had no intention of letting Ardeth out of his sight until they were safely home, even if it meant going without sleep himself.

"Wake up and smell the coffee!"

Safti jumped at the voice. Glancing up to see Rick standing over him, he silently cursed himself. He'd fallen asleep!

Alarm knotting his stomach, he quickly looked toward Ardeth and found him still lying in the same position. Reaching over, Safti gently laid a hand on his friend's chest, breathing a sigh of relief as he felt it rise and fall. Feeling Ardeth's pulse next, he saw that it was definitely improved, compared to before he'd been taken.

Ardeth opened his eyes, to Safti's surprise. Seeing Safti looking down at him, he smiled slightly. 

"Rise and shine, buddy!" said Rick. 

Ardeth made a face at him, making the American laugh. Noticing the angle of the sun in the sky, Ardeth saw that it wasn't early.

"You're awake!" Evy knelt beside Ardeth, giving him a smile. "We let you sleep in. Feeling better?"

Ardeth nodded. "Are we leaving soon?"

Rick nodded back, knowing that Ardeth was dying to get home. He cringed at the bad pun. "Ready when you are."

Ardeth made another face at him. "I am ready _now_."

Rick laughed. "I know, buddy. I know."

********************

"My car!"

Rick jumped off the horse he was riding, and ran over to the automobile, which was still lying on its side in the sand. 

"Can't believe those jerks shot my tires," he said to Adranji, who'd followed. "Good thing these things come with two spares." He said, noting with relief that that seemed to be the only real damage.

Ardeth was watching, feeling better enough to sit up in the cart. Safti was on his horse beside it, and Evy and Shatira had gone off on a short walk, wanting to stretch their legs.

"How did the camp fare from the attack?" Ardeth suddenly asked, realizing that he had yet to be told.

Safti smiled. "We fared very well. It was a brutal attack, yes, but there was no loss of life." 

Ardeth's jaw nearly dropped, at that wonderful piece of information.

Safti smiled. 

Ardeth was so relieved that he had no words. Breathing a thankful sigh, he looked back to the car as Rick and Adranji finished changing the second tire. 

"Were there many wounded?" Ardeth asked his second-in-command. 

Safti hesitated before answering. "Not too many. No very serious injuries."

Ardeth studied his friend's face. "Where is it?" he asked.

Safti frowned. "Where is what?"

"_Your_ wound."

Safti smiled inwardly. He and Ardeth were so close; they seemed to know each other's thoughts. 

"Safti?" Ardeth said, getting nervous, hoping that his friend hadn't been injured badly and went off in spite of it, looking for him when he should've been recovering.

"On my left arm. It is nothing, did not even require stitches."

Ardeth studied him for another minute, before nodding and looking back to the car. Rick was getting in it, and he started it up and drove it over to them. 

"Boy, those Agnabi freaks are lucky they didn't do more damage to my car," Rick remarked, as he got out of it, holding a hand out to Ardeth to help him out of the cart. "As if a bunch of undead mummies ruining one I had once wasn't enough, or something."* 

Ardeth couldn't help but smile at Rick's sarcasm, as he got into the car.

********************

They had to camp one more night, before reaching the Med-jai camp. Everyone had a good time around the campfire, happy that everybody was alive and that Ardeth apparently wasn't dying after all. 

Ardeth, while glad to see the warriors smiling and cheerful, was putting on a mask of happiness. There was only one person who saw through it.

Safti.

"Ardeth?" 

Ardeth looked up as Safti sat beside him. 

"What is wrong?" Safti asked. "Do not lie to me, my friend, I can see it on your face as if you were displaying it openly." 

Ardeth smiled slightly. He had never been able to hide anything from Safti all his life, and vice versa. The smile left, as he sighed. "Kadin." he said.

Safti echoed the sigh. "He was old, Ardeth. It was his time."

Ardeth nodded, lowering his head when he was unable to keep the mask in place any longer. 

Safti put a hand on Ardeth's arm when he heard his friend sniff. "Why don't you go to sleep, Ardeth," he said. "You need the rest."

Ardeth nodded, knowing what Safti was trying to do; get him into the tent, and away from spectators, knowing that Ardeth didn't like to draw attention to himself. 

Safti gently pulled his friend to his feet, and helped him to one of the tents. He helped Ardeth lie down and cover up with the blankets, and sat beside him, wordlessly.

Ardeth was not one to give in to feelings of despair or sadness, and he forced himself to keep his emotions tightly reined in this night. Giving in to them now would make him feel weaker, and he knew that he needed to sleep and gain back more strength if they were to finish the journey back to camp tomorrow. 

Safti saw Ardeth's eyes closing. "Nom taiyib," he said.

Ardeth smiled slightly. "Inta keman," he answered. 

"Nom taiyib." Egyptian Arabic for, "Sleep well."

"Inte keman." : "You too."

* 'The Mummy Returns', of course!


	11. Words of Wisdom

When Rick's car rolled into the Med-jai camp the next evening, everyone breathed a sigh of relief, at finally being home. They weren't surprised at all to see the whole camp assembling, having seen the warriors returning.

Suhaylah heard the commotion, and ran out of her tent, with Na'im and Adeena. When she saw Rick's car, she gasped.

The warriors rode into the camp, greeted by many happy faces, but everyone was quiet as Safti jumped down from his horse and opened the car door, watching worriedly to see if Ardeth was in it or not…and whether he was alive, or dead. 

When Ardeth's head popped out of the car, the entire camp erupted in cheers, especially when they saw him walking under his own power. 

Safti quickly yelled out that Ardeth was all right after all, but to quiet down, as he still needed rest. 

The camp complied, but the smiles stayed. 

Safti held onto Ardeth's arm as they started to walk through the camp, but stopped when he heard, "Safti!"

Looking to the right, he saw Suhaylah running towards him, with their children. He smiled and held his arms out, and she ran into them, carefully, as she was still holding Adeena. 

Adranji picked up Na'im, who wrapped his tiny arms around his uncle's neck.

Suhaylah left Adeena in Safti's arms, with a smile, and grabbed Ardeth in a tight, but gentle hug. "Ardeth! Thank God!"

Ardeth smiled, returning the embrace. 

"Popular guy," Rick remarked to Evy and Shatira, jokingly.

Safti gave him an amused look, taking Ardeth's arm again when he and Suhaylah broke apart, and they happily made their way to Ardeth's tent.

********************

Ardeth's heartbeat continued to improve, and when the Med-jai saw that he would indeed live, they threw a celebration. Ardeth tried to talk them out of it, but Evy, Suhaylah, and Shatira were all for it, and planned the whole thing. 

The Med-jai set up large lean-to's to sit under, to protect them from the desert sun, and after the sun set, many couples started to dance out in the open. 

"Wow," Rick said to Ardeth. They were watching the dancing, and he couldn't help but be amazed at Safti. They were doing a dance that looked as if it were dated as far back as the Pharaohs, and it was quite a sight to see the 6'5 warrior doing it with his wife, who was a good foot shorter then him. 

Ardeth couldn't help but chuckle at the sight. He hadn't laughed much these few days since returning to the camp, being too grieved at the loss of Kadin. He knew as much as anyone that no one was immortal, but he hadn't been prepared for his mentor's sudden death. The one thing Ardeth was grateful for was that Kadin hadn't died in his sleep, for if he had, Ardeth wouldn't've had the chance to thank Kadin for helping him become a good leader to the Med-jai.

"Ardeth?"

Ardeth was jolted out of his thoughts by Rick touching his arm. 

"You were off in another world," Rick said, with a smile. "I asked you how you're feeling."

Ardeth gave him an apologetic look. "Better, my friend."

Rick nodded. "Still not 100%, huh."

Ardeth gave the Med-jai version of a shrug.

"Some of that's regarding Kadin," Rick stated, knowing Ardeth almost as well as Safti did.

Ardeth nodded.

Rick pursed his lips, hoping to phrase his next words correctly. "Ardeth…you and all the Med-jai were raised knowing that death is inevitable, especially with this line of work," he smiled slightly. 

Ardeth nodded again.

"Old people die. It's the way of the world. Kadin didn't even die in battle, he died the way any older person would." Rick paused, feeling that he wasn't speaking sympathetically enough. "Aw man, I'm not good at this kind of thing. Do you get what I'm saying, Ardeth?"

Ardeth gave him a slight smile. "Yes, I do." He sighed. "And I _know_ that, but…"

Rick echoed his sigh. "But it still hurts."

Ardeth nodded, with another sigh. "It was unexpected. At least if I'd had time to prepare and accept that it was happening, it might have been easier." He paused. "But then again, if it happened slowly, he would have suffered…"

Rick grabbed onto that thought quickly. "There you go, then. Be glad it was quick, for him."

Ardeth said nothing, but Rick could see that he saw his point. He reached over and lightly punched Ardeth's arm. "Better?"

Ardeth gave him a slight smile, with a nod. "Shukran, Rick, for your words of wisdom."

Rick made a face. "Words of wisdom? Me? Wow, tell Evy I'm wise for me, will ya?"

Ardeth's smile grew, and Rick was relieved at the sight, knowing that his friend would be all right.

THE END

WOO HOO! Thanks so much for all the reviews! I'm so glad everyone liked this story! Don't you all know by now, I could _never_ kill Ardeth? LOL ;) 


End file.
